Lost to the Mist
by Prince SuperSharky
Summary: She's changed... "I detest the current Chrome."


**Summary:** She's changed... "I detest the current Chrome."

**Warning! SPOILERS ahead! **Based off of KHR Chapters 349 and 354 with references to the Shimon Arc.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost to the Mist<strong>

* * *

><p>She's changed.<p>

My cute little Chrome, _my_ Nagi. She's changed.

_She's opened up to them. She has _them_. _

She's no longer the insecure little girl who _needed_ _me_.

_She doesn't need me anymore..._

No_._

_She's no longer of any use to me... _

...Yes_; that's why. I don't need _her_ anymore._

The obedient, predictable little girl is gone, replaced by a strong-willed Chrome—so unpredictable, so different. _They_ changed her.

_I _detest_ the current Chrome._

* * *

><p>"<em>Get out."<em>

* * *

><p>This affair with the Arcobaleno has nothing to do with her. She is a randomizing factor, an erratic variable with no parameters in this equation. She's unreliable in her current state—with those <em>bonds<em> that she's made with the Vongola and his merry band. She'll just get in the way of my plans.

_With my own body back and the frog-headed apprentice, I won't need her anymore._

_She's weak, and a liability._

_I don't need her anymore. _

_I __don't__._

_...She doesn't need to get involved in this._

* * *

><p>"Wait, Mukuro!" the young Vongola calls after us. "What about Chrome?"<p>

A shiver runs through me, and I pause, a smirk creeping onto my face. I rein in the flare of emotions that took me off guard. I should've expected that. M.M. simpers at them in her coquettish manner.

I chuckle to myself, turning back to answer him frankly. "Why don't you go ahead and look after her?" A trace of venom leaks into my words, but I don't bother to stop the flood of cynicism. "_I detest the current Chrome._"

I smirk, some disgusting part of me taking pleasure in seeing the shock on the boy's face—some sort of _satisfaction._ The surprise is quickly replaced by indignation and anger —_just as I'd predicted._

"What are you saying?" he protests furiously. "Chrome's come this far believing in you—!"

The corner of my mouth twitches, and I fixate my gaze on the brunet. "Please," I say, cutting him off as a sharp pain begins to nag away within my head, "take good care of her."

Then, I turn and walk off, followed by Ken, Chikusa and M.M.

_At least I know that _they'll_ follow me faithfully. _They're_ predictable._

My head pounds with some foreign feeling—like disgust, heat, pain, and hate—a pressure, a _squeeze-squeeze-expanding _burn_._

_At least I know that they'll take care of her. _

_She'll be out of the way._

_She won't get in my way._

* * *

><p>The meadow which used to be filled with flowers is now devoid of anything still living; the stream, clogged with garbage, no longer sings.<p>

_My cute Chrome...you've changed._

_You don't need me anymore._

Then, there is nothing_; _nothing but a rolling fog that blots out anything else that remains, hiding the horrors from the gaze of a single doe-eye bright with tears.

_Kufufu... _

_I detest the current Chrome._

"**Mukuro-sama... Where are you?" **

_You don't need me anymore, do you?_

There are no replies.

A forlorn voice cries quietly —just a nameless stranger lost to the mist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This is by far, the shortest thing I've ever written...

I'm not very good with writing Mukuro's character, so this is practice. Feel free to bite me as hard as you want about my portrayal of him—that's what I'm looking for here! **I need help with writing Mukuro, so any critiques, comments etc. will be greatly appreciated!**

The 'liability and weakness' part refers to Daemon Spade—how Chrome was kidnapped and Mukuro (whatever his reasons were) fought him on Shimon Island, resulting in his body being possessed by Daemon Spade.

**Inspirations for this fic:**

-Mukuro's lines in chapter 354—specifically the ones quoted in this fic—struck me as a bit odd, and what's with the pointed look at Tsuna (is it meaningful, or just fanservice?). He's totally plotting something, or worrying about Chrome (Personally, I think he's plotting, but then, there wouldn't be this fic—in its place would be a dark!fic about Mukuro...maybe I'll write that one day).

-Mukuro's need to manipulate others would probably turn to surprise/irritation when things don't go as he'd predicted (feel free to disagree with me); that, coupled with Chrome's emergence from her shell wouldn't turn out very well in my opinion.

-Mukuro comes off as a possessive person to me—anything that could make its way into his stone heart would be _his, _and _exclusively his._ No touchie.


End file.
